Wortmore
by Dr.Bobby
Summary: Whatever happened to Wortmore Before he Died in The Siege? This Story will tell.
1. Prolouge

_"The World Spun as Tytus landed with a soft" THUD! "Tytus tried to regain his thought's but realized. He was lost, lost in his mind and lost in this world". "Tytus was of course a Tyto Alba part of the Barn owl family and in his amnesia and confusion he started to yell out the first words that popped in his head." Mom! Dad! he then screeched this over and over for what seemed liked days until an owl dropped down. she spoke softly so He had to strain to hear her. She Whispered "Would you like to come with me?". Tytus nodded mutely in this Beautiful owl's Presence. With a Pure White face looming over him He did just about whatever she said. She got him to follow her until they reached a castle. With a small gasp Tytus flapped harder to get to the castle. When they landed it was in front of a throne. The Beautiful owl signaled him to wait as she walked up to the throne. He overheard her whispering "I brought you one Your Pureness_".


	2. Chapter 1: Remembering

**A/N** _I'm sorry my chapters are so short __I have trouble with that because there's only so much you can write about one character in a chapter, Again Sorry forgive me but I will not change my ways. Thank you_

* * *

Tytus then silently realized who he was or rather what his name was. The Barn owl known as his pureness then asked "What is your name young one?" "TYTUS! uhhhh sir..." . "_His Pureness is looking at me funny_".Tytus silently thought to himself. For indeed he was at his outburst. "Well would you like to rest here young one. "yes...uhhh please..sir" "Well Albus here will escort you to the sleeping quarters" He said as an owl stepped out of the shadows nearest to him. As he was walking with Albus he noticed some bags on a pillar. "What are those?" "They're the Sacred Shrine of Flecks Most Pure". "oh...well how much longer until we reach the uhhh...sleeping area". "Sleeping Quarters and several seconds". While Tytus thought about what several meant, they arrived to the sleeping quarters-A stone Dungeon filled with owlets whispering caught a few verses... _my Tyto, my Tyto why hath thou'h forsaken me with the impure..._

Tytus woke up with a jolt as the familiar screech of a barn owl ripped through the Dungeon. He was then moved along with many owlets to eat. For tweener he and everyone else had several tiny morsels of vole. After tweener they were sent stright back to the crypt where he was appearently to be taught some of the many poems.

This morning Tytus owoke with a jolt, But not to a familiar screech, But one of pain as owls of all kinds burst into the sleeping quarters. Grabbing as many owlets as they could each carry. The moment they approached him he felt a sharp pain in his side. As a Sooty owl swooped in and carried him away until they reached an area full of hollows in which the Sooty dropped him in. after a few minutes all the hollows were starting to get filled in with other owlets. After a few seconds he saw an unfimiliar owl wearing a metal mask flying with the beautiful owl from before. As they flew by he heard them although he one only heard parts of it, it sounded as if she called him his Pureness. _Power shifts so fast here_ He thought silently to himself.

The next night his pureness told them that music was still not allowed. "Well I never knew in the first place" Tytus thought to himself.(Even though that doesn't really mean anything, just saying)


	3. Chapter 2: The Naming Ceremony

Tytus looked at his pureness as he screeched at him for asking why they sang the poems. "You say the poems BECAUSE I TELL YOU TOO!". "I..I..I'm sorry I didn't think..." "YOUR FRINKIN RIGHT YOU DIDN'T THINK!" Puffing up until he looked bigger than a Great Gray. "I'm sorry your pureness" "You better be, your naming ceremony is coming up, now go back to your hollow"

Tytus shared his hollow with two other Barn owls, Junior and Bartholomew although Bartholomew told everyone to call him Shadow. "Where have you been?" Asked Junior as Tytus flew into the hollow "I've been getting my feathers chewed by the high Tyto" "For what?" "Asking about the poems" "awww.. you know about that we're not supposed to ask about that." "well I do now." "Why would you tempt Glaux like that you just did your first poem right, why did you have to just take it back." sneered Bartholomew."Well I was just curious" "Well don't be"

_Aaaaahhh... the eve of the naming ceremony has come. Tytus thought as he got up at first Black, his hollowmates, Of couse, were still asleep. Then sending a jolt through everyone in the hollow, He heard the screech to wake up which meant it was time to go to the naming ceremony._

_It was his turn next. Tytus watched as the High Tyto walked up to Junior_ "You shall henceforth be known as Stryker" Junior nodded and bowed his head "I will not let you down High Tyto." "You." The High Tyto was now addressing Tytus "You will henceforth be known as Wortmore" _What kind of name is Wortmore_. Thought Tytus, although he would dare not say it out loud. He heard Bartholomew stifle a churr beside him. All he said was "Thank You high Tyto" and Bowed his head as Stryker had done. He watched as the High Tyto flew over to Bartholomew. "And you" The High Tyto leaned in. Bartholomew's eye's widened with anticipation. "From this night forward your name, your name shall be Uglamore." Now it was Tytus's you turn to stifle a churr. Then he heard a hiccup sound as Uglamore yarped a pellet nearly hitting the High Tyto in the chest.

When they got back to the hollow. All Bartholomew did was complain about his terrible name. "Well if the High Tyto was trying to find a name worse than Bartholomew and Wortmore, He found it" "aw come on it's not that bad" "You know what was bad, when you yarped on his Pureness" Uglamore merely sighed and said "Maybe we should leave" "WHAT? Don't say that we'll get in trouble" Exclaimed both Stryker and Wortmore. Uglamore sighed again "Well whatever you know second thoughts and what-not" "Well Ok we got to get to poem practice, come on Stryker."


	4. Chapter 3: Promoted

"so Stryker you think Uglamore will actually leave?" "Well I don't know, probably not." "Well we'll watch him." Wortmore and Stryker continued their conversation as they flew to the Dining area in a big field on the ground.

As they neared the ground they heard someone screech "TRAITOR" As an owl hit Wortmore. Wortmore then, By instinct slashed the owls throat, Spraying blood all over him and everyone nearby, Killing him instantly."Sergeant Major Wortmore! Where did you learn how to kill like that?" asked Nyra "Well... It uhhh.. Came naturally." Wortmore said truthfully "Well I would like to announce a promotion, Wortmore here is getting promoted to 1st Lieutenant." "You know keep this up and I might promote you to Captain" Nyra whispered to Wortmore.

"I can't believe you got promoted." Uglamore said glumly "Yeah, I can't believe it either, my luck is really changing around here before you know it I'll be barking orders around here." "Yeah" Uglamore sighed "I wish I got promoted" "Wait a second who did you even kill?" Stryker asked "I'm not sure, But I know it was a Sooty from Kuneer." "Kuneer ?!" Exclaimed both Stryker and Uglamore. "They should have suspected him right away." "Yeah definitely." Agreed Stryker.

Ahhhhhh... First Black, Best time of the night, Once again Wortmore was up before his hollowmates and before the screech to arouse themselves.

"You know Uglamore since we've been mature owls for awhile I enjoy not having to sing or practice those poems anymore." Wortmore said trying to start a conversation on their way to the dining area. "Yeah, you know it's been rather quiet lately, too" Replied Uglamore. Just as Nyra came flying straight at Wortmore. Coming to a sudden stop in front of him. "I need you, now"

While Nyra and Wortmore were flying Wortmore asked "Where are we going?" "You'll see" I don't like this it's suspicous "We're here" Nyra's voice rang out interrupting Wortmore's thought's "oh.. The High Tyto's hollow?" "No you Idiot, our meeting quarter's" "oh.. sorry" "Wortmore I'm going to have you lead an attack on The Great Tree while me and the High Tyto attack from the North-East" Wortmore gasped and stuttered endlessly. "Thank you pureness this is a great honor" and bowed to her. "Yeah just don't mess it up attack with full strength, so they don't expect it." "Of course your Pureness" As Wortmore was about to fly away, He heard Nyra call to him "And leave this as confidential information, noone is to know about this" "Of course your Pureness"

When Wortmore got back to the hollow he Uglamore and Stryker asked what he had been doing and Wortmore just shrugged it off replying with "Oh it was nothing important." of course he was lying though, it was of extreme importance.


	5. Authours Note

**A/N So just tell me if you want to see more. Also I'm not sure what Wortmore's name was before so I just used Uglamore's desired name.**


End file.
